Happy Strider Halloween
by deliriousPoet
Summary: Heh, a silly halloween themed homestuck story  au where the kids live close together and aren't playing sburb   The title will be explained in chapter two most probably!  There is a hint of jade x dave in this fic!   this is written from Jade's perspectiv
1. Chapter 1

Gently you put on your black witch dress, which is covered in green glitter and lace. You put on your knee high black boots and you suddenly notice the single coloured band on your ring finger.

How could you forget! You quickly glance around your room, looking for the black witch hat.

You know, the one where you attached a green squiddle on top of the brim last evening.

You are very proud of this year's Halloween outfit, you can't ruin it by leaving your precious hat at home! You sigh of relief when you see the hat lurking on your desk.

You quickly apply it and you jump in front of your mirror to gaze at your cute outfit. You put a lot of effort in adding the squiddles and glitters all by yourself, and your work did pay of extremely well now you see the fully completed outfit. You apply the last make-up and you grab your trick or treat bag, decorated with squiddles of course! You hop out of the door after saying goodbye to your beloved dog and best friend. It's a lovely night for a stroll, and you are delighted to see a clear sky with stars scattered all over the place, sharing their warm atmosphere with the illuminated street. Even though you are running at full speed towards your friends house, you still take the time to admire other peoples costumes. You are convinced yours is the cutest though!

You suddenly freeze.

You have reached your friends house, but you sense a quite eerie kind of atmosphere. Boy, those Striders sure know how to decorate a house in Halloween style! After encouraging yourself you gracefully skip towards your friends door. Just as you reach out to ring the doorbell you hear a loud noise right behind you and you scream out in fear. You feel arms being wrapped around you, and as you slowly open your eyes to take a peek you notice your friends brother is holding you in his arms, smirking.

"Long time no see, Harley," He says as he puts you back to your feet.

"Jeeeez! This isn't funny Bro! I thought I was being kidnapped!" You yell out in anger. You don't like scary pranks like this, they make you feel all awkward and silly! "Besides, why would you even do stuff like this? It doesn't make any sense!" You complain.

"Well, why wouldn't I? It makes perfect sense when you're a Strider, right Dave?" He laughs.

You quickly look around searching for your friend but he's nowhere to be seen. You cross your arms and glare at the older one of the Strider duo. "Haha, very funny! Dave isn't here silly!" you say, even though you are almost a hundred percent sure the smaller one of the duo is lurking at you as you speak.

"BOO."

You jump of fear yet again, and when you turn around you are welcomed by Dave who is currently laughing his coolkid ass off at your silly shriek.

"DAAAAVEEEE! JEEEEEEEEEEEZ DON'T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!" You yell in frustration. "You know I don't like it!" You try to stop tears from welling up, and luckily you succeed. You don't want to look weak, ESPECIALLY after these guys made you jump like that.

"Relax Jade it was just a joke." Dave tells me nonchalant. "It's not like we hurt you or anything like that." He says while shrugging.

"B-but you know I hate being startled like this!" You manage to hide the trembling in your voice. "Ugh, let's just go pick up John-" You stop in the middle of your sentence realizing that Dave is dressed up as his bro.

"What is it Harley?" The blonde asks you, and you realize you are staring at him with a confused expression.

"Nothing, I just noticed your costumes that's all!" You decide to examine Bro's outfit a bit closer and you turn to him. You can't help but grab the black cape he is wearing and you examine the fabric.

"Wow this is some actual quality you got your hands on!" You yell out in amazement. "Come on open your mouth and let me see those vampire teeth!" You say while you poke the older Strider in his stomach.

"Hehe, rawr!" You giggle as Bro starts doing all kind of epic Dracula poses. He isn't dressed up as Dracula for nothing after all.

"Oh for gogs sake bro! Stop that! You are making us look uncool." Dave said, lowering his shades a tiny bit so he was just able to glare at his brother.

"Relax little bro, our cool lasts forever! Besides, I haven't met a single chick who could resist me before so you could actually learn something from this young man." Bro replies, stopping his foolish posing session.

"Yeah whatever, come on Jade let's get out of here." He said, grabbing Jade by the hand and pulling her with him.

You let out a surprised squeak and you feel your face flushing a bright red. You hadn't expected Dave to grab your hand out of the blue like that. The two of you start your journey towards the house of John Egbert, another one of your friends. You walk hand in hand for a while until Dave realizes what he is doing and he let's go of your hand again.

"Sorry Harley, don't know what came over me man." He tells you while your face turns the colour of a tomato.

"I-it's fine! I didn't mind at all!" You smile. Even though Dave is always acting cool and ironic, you are sure he has a soft, sweet side. A side you really like about him.

"Nice costume you got Harley, your work did pay off in the end after all."

You frown. "What's THAT supposed to mean? Did you think I couldn't do it or something?" You ask him while frowning.

"No man I believe in you, but you are uh.. pretty clumsy sometimes but that's ok I guess." Dave answers nonchalantly.

You reply with a single "Hmph." and you continue walking towards John's house, which is now appearing in your sight. The rest of the stroll is haunted by an awkward silence between the two of you, and therefore you are happy when you see John opening up the door in his Nic Cage costume.

"Hey you guys!" He greets the two of you. "Let's go! Bye dad, see you later!" And with that he closes the door behind him.

"Sup Egbert? Man I can't fucking believe you actually put that shitty costume on man."

"But Dave, how could I not put this amazing outfit on! And It's not stupid, I love Nic Cage and I absolutely adore Con Air!" John replies to Dave as they are now heading towards the sidewalk.

"Guys will you focus for a moment? We need to get candy remember?" You sigh. Even though these guys are your best friends, they can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes. "We should start with that house!" You say as you point at the house the opposite of John's house.

"Well actually Harley, why won't we try THAT house."

You stare at the house Dave is pointing to. He is kidding right? Dave is pointing at the creepiest house you have ever seen. You usually avoid coming close to that house since you heard the rumors. According to most people the place is haunted, and whoever enters won't come out ever again. You swallow at the thought of only standing anywhere close to this place.

"Uhm Dave, are you sure about that?" John asks him, not looking to comfortable with the idea either. "It looks really creepy!"

"Man come on, nothing will happen! Besides, you don't want me to think that you are some big bunch of babies right?"

"Well no but-"

"Come on Egbert, we're going to make this happen." Dave says, pulling his two friends towards the dark, haunted mansion in the distance.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

You gaze up at the mansion in amazement. From where you are standing now it is even bigger then from a distance. Besides the eerie atmosphere surrounding this place it is actually a pretty neat looking house. You wonder what kind of people lived here before it became this spooky ghost mansion everyone is gossiping about.

"Shall we enter or are we going to stare at this place till dawn?" Dave says frowning at his two friends, who are currently gazing up at the mansion with rather frightened expressions planted on their faces.

"Are you sure Rose couldn't join us?" You ask rather frightened.

"She told me that she didn't feel good and that she was staying at home, so probably not Harley."

"Oh, is she alright?" You respond to Dave.

"Yeah probably. Whatever let's go in." And with that the Strider kicked the door open and entered, leaving his friends on the doorstep. You glance at John and he glances back.

"Hehe, here we go I guess!" John says with a slight hesitation and he also enters.

You are now left alone on the doorstep, wondering if you should risk your sanity entering this place, or if you should ditch your friends and run away while this is still possible. The soft breeze makes the bushes next to the house rustle softly. At least you think it does. The only suspicious thing is that you don't actually feel any wind. You guess it must just be your imagination. You swallow one more time and decide that you can't just leave your friends behind like that, especially in a place like this! With your courage safely bottled up inside of you, you step through the old, wooden doorstep and you gaze around the house. Well, you would if you could see anything. You hear footsteps and a loud noise, followed by a soft whine.

"Oww!"

You giggle as it's clearly John who tumbled over something this time, and not you for a chance.

"Fuck man Egbert are you ok?" Dave asks, and he flails his arm around in the darkness searching for his friend.

"Uhm Dave, maybe you shouldn't-" But your suggestion is too late, since Dave is now laying on top of John.

"Aww fuck." Dave manages to bring out as he hastily tries to get up again, but he fails miserably and body slams john for the second time in thirty seconds.

"OUCH! Hey can you maybe watch your step? You are my best friend and all, but this kinda hurt!" John says while he tries to push his friend off.

"Hey watch those hands Egbert." Dave replies and manages to get up properly this time, pulling his friend up as well.

Even though you can't see his face, you are sure John's face just turned a bright red. You giggle softly as you make your way towards your two friends.

"Uhm does anyone have a flashlight?" You ask them, wondering if the three of you can explore this dark mansion without the help of one. You hear a click and suddenly a bright light hits you right in your face.

"Hey, get it out of my face I can't see anything like this!" You yell while you cover your face with your hands.

"Oh Harley." Dave sighs. "There is not a single way to please you, or is there?"

"What do you mean with THAT Strider?" you say.

"First it's too dark, then it's too light, man make your mind up already." Dave replies while moving the light from your face to John's.

"Sup Egbert, looking brighter than usual aren't we?" Dave smirks.

"Hehe, yeah right!" John laughs. "Point that thing at the objects in the room already!"

Dave is examining different objects on one side of the room, and you and John are trying to find special artifacts on the other side. You have a strange feeling about this place, like something is wrong. But of course, you are standing in a mansion which is said to be haunted! Of course this place is scary!  
>Just as you turn around John decides to do the same thing and you crash into each other, resulting in the two of you hitting the ground together. You hear Dave laughing at you and you roll your eyes.<p>

"Nice one!" He shouts at the two of you while you and John are getting on your feet again.

"Haha, very funny Dave! It's not like we can help it or anything!" You frown at Dave, and because you are sure he can't see it you stick your tongue out at him too.

"Told you you were clumsy Harley, don't you deny it."

You feel yourself getting more and more angry. What is the deal with this kid anyways!

"Dave you are the one with the flashlight, we can't see a thing over here!" John shouts out at Dave who is now at the other side of the room.

"Yeah whatever. Come over here I think I found something!" He yells at you.

John shrugs at you and the two of you make your way towards Dave. He seems to be holding something, a diary perhaps?

"Man come on let's read this shit, it looks pretty old and stuff so maybe it has some secret shit about this house in it." Dave blurs out as he point the flashlight on one of the pages in the diary. "Hopy-" Is all he manages to blur out before he drops the diary.


	3. Chapter 3

The diary hits the floor with a loud clatter. You let out a soft gasp. What could be so horrifying that even Dave loses his cool?

"What… what is wrong Dave?" You ask him carefully.

"Heh nothing, just wanted to make you jump that's all." He says, smirking at you.

"Daaaaveee!" you stomp him on the arm. "Not funny!" This kid is unbelievable!

"Relax Harley." Dave replies as he turns you towards you.

"Relax Harley? RELAX HARLEY? YOU REALLY HAVE THE NERVE OF SAYING THAT?" You yell at him.

"Man, just calm down."

"CALM DOWN? HAHA! OH COME ON DAVE, JUST STOP BEING SUCH A KID!" You have had enough of his shenanigans. You have had enough of him scaring you like that.

"Uh, guys?" John brings in.

"NOT NOW JOHN!" You yell at the exact same moment as Dave, resulting in a firm blush on both of your faces.

As your two friends Dave and Jade chatter on about their shenanigans you decide you will tell them about what you found in this old diary when they're done yelling at each other. You are now John Egbert, worlds best pranking master. At least you claim to be the best, but you don't know for sure. As your friends decide to scream at each other a little more, you think it's time for you to sit down and read some more out of this old diary Dave found. It seems to be a journal left by the daughter of a wealthy family, describing how the atmosphere got more spooky within days after her mother passed away.  
>You try to read further where you left off, but the constant chattering is keeping you from being able to concentrate. You decide it's time to move and find a calmer area. You stand up and walk towards your friends.<p>

"Hey uh, I'll be in that room okay?" You say, pointing at a room, but they don't seem to notice you at all.

You shrug and you enter the room at the right side of the entrance. You cough, as it is very dusty in here, and you shine the flashlight around the room. Seems to be an old kitchen. You manage to find a light switch, and even more surprisingly, it seems to work!  
>You venture in and a big refrigerator catches your eye. You guess it would be a bit rude of you to open it though. You decide to check out some cupboards. They're completely filled with all kinds of spices, jars and even something that once used to be cornflakes. At least you guess it used to be cornflakes.<p>

The light coming from the kitchen caught the attention of your friends, and as you turn around to investigate an old calendar you see them entering the room.

"Did you find anything new John?" Jade asks you as she looks around the kitchen curiously.

"Heh, I see that you have been checking out their stuff Egbert." Dave says. "But if you are hungry you don't have to eat a gazillion year old bowl of cereal." He adds, pointing at the cereal in the cupboard.

"Jeez, like I want to eat any of that!" You reply, browsing through the calendar.

From the corner of your eye you see Dave opening the refrigerator and within seconds the kitchen is filled with a horrible stench.

"EEEEWWW!" Jade yells, now holding her hands in front of her face while she runs out of the kitchen.

"Hopy shit." Is all Dave manages to bring out before he gags and chases Jade out of the kitchen.

You decide to follow their example after taking a last glance in the kitchen. You make your way towards Dave and Jade, who are now stationed at the big staircase in the middle of the hallway.

"Man, if they couldn't get rid of all that food before they left this house there must be something wrong in here." Dave says, adjusting his shades.

"Oh reaaaally? And you notice that after you go in a spooky mansion which is said to be haunted?" Jade replies, rolling her eyes at him.

"Now that you guys are finally calm again, will you guys please listen to what I found in the diary?" You ask them, dropping the calendar on the floor.

"Sure John!" Jade says, her eyes now filling with curiosity.  
><strong><br>**"Well… it seems like the diary was from the girl who's parents owned this place!" You start. "But after her mother passed away, things seemed to get strange." You think for a moment. You do not quite know how to tell this to your friends without scaring them a bit.

"Go on Egbert, we don't have the whole night." Dave wakes you from your thoughts.

"Oh, right!" You smile. You get caught up in your own thoughts more often, so your friends are kind of used to it. Even though Dave is pretty impatient sometimes. ****

"Well, a lot of spooky things happened! Items kept disappearing, or sometimes they moved. Also, electrical objects started flipping out and all the people that they hired to clean and cook left after a few days, leaving the mansion deserted except for the father and the daughter."

"Wow, the poor girl and father!" Jade says with a sad face.

"Yeah, it must be horrible!" You add, thinking about the much more creepier parts you left out so you wouldn't scare Jade. You guess you will let Dave know about those parts later, when something else has caught Jades attention.

"Hey Egbert, Harley, let's go upstairs to see what's lurking about over there." Dave says while pointing at the top of the staircase.

"Are you sure Dave?" You ask, getting a bit nervous now you know what might be up there.

"Hell yes Egbert, why wouldn't I be sure?" Dave replies, placing his foot on the first step.

"I don't know Dave, it looks.. kind of scary up there!" Jade says, now shivering a bit.

"Oh you guys shouldn't worry with a Strider near you. I will even hold your hands while we walk up the stairs if I really have too."

"hehe, Dave I don't really think that is necce-" But before you can finish your sentence Dave grabs the two of you by the hand and pulls you upstairs.**  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

With a loud cracking noise you kick the door off of its hinges. You didn't mean to kick it out completely, just open, but whatever. You guess a Strider is too strong to just open a door the normal way. This way of entering is way more ironic anyways.

"Daaveee! Was that really necessary?" Jade asks you, rolling her green blinkers at you yet again. You hate it when she does that, yet you are getting used to it in an ironic way.

"Hell fucking yes." You reply, now entering the hallway which the door leads to. You make your way towards the left, only stopping to check which doors are locked and which ones aren't. All of the doors are locked, except for the last one at the end of this part of the long hallway. At least, that was the plan.

"Fuck." You mumble as you try to get the door open. You should have known your brother would plan something behind your back. You give the door another furious yank but it's not very effective. You turn around and tell your friends to move back a bit. You then leap towards the door and crash into it, shoulders first, in an attempt to burst this shit open. You miserably fail and hit the floor with an un-ironic crash.

"Double fucking fuck." You spit out, trying to get up again to save your cool image.

"Uh Dave, what's wrong?" John asks you, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just expected that door to be open. And put that eyebrow down right now Egbert." You reply, wondering if Jade is going to make another stupid remark like always.

"Why the hell would you expect it to be open if the rest of the doors are locked too?" Jade snarls at you, crossing her arms. "This is getting suspicious Dave."

"Man I don't know, I just thought that that door would be the only one that wouldn't lock itself up like a fucking nerd with no life who was trying to get to the next level of a stupid game. " You reply to her.

"Guys, please don't start screaming at each other again, you'll make the ghosts angry!" John blurts out, covering his mouth with his hands as soon as he is finished with his sentence.

"What ghosts? Is there something you didn't tell us John?" Jade asks, now turning to face him.

"Well uh, according to the girl there is a ghost somewhere in the attic." John says nervously.

"Haha, yeah right Egbert, fuck ghosts." You say, smirking at your best friend.

"Dave, I don't think it's a good idea to mess with them!" John yells at you, now looking around nervously while adjusting his shirt every two seconds, a thing he does most often like when he's nervous in class during a presentation.

"Yeah whatever." You say, thinking how about you and bro had planned this brilliant prank on John and Jade, and Rose if she would have joined you. You know that either bro planned something behind your back or something is going on in this house. You don't know which one is worse though, bro can do some pretty nasty shit sometimes.

"Let's just try the other doors now, shall we?" Jade states, walking towards the other end of the hallway.

You follow her, leaving John behind. He's probably lost in his own thoughts again because he is just staring blankly at the wall. After catching up with Jade you see John waking up from his daydream (probably involving shitty movies), and when he notices that he is all alone on the other side of the room he does a silly looking jump and comes running towards you.

"Nice jump Egbert." You say while bursting out in laughter. "Do you do that more often?"

"It's just really, _really_ scary in here!" He says, acting even more nervous now.

"Jeez Egbert, calm your shit." You reply, lowering your shades a bit to glare at him. "It's not like we're going to die here or something."

"Or will you?"

The voice comes out of nowhere and even you lose your cool for a fraction of a second. Jade just screams and John clings to you. You do not realize though because you are too busy trying to see where the voice is coming from.

"Hahaha, you're foolishness is rather entertaining."

"Man, fuck, Bro I know that is you! Even though you sound a lot more… feminine." You wonder how he got his voice to sound like that. He probably just got some ironic technical voice changer.

"What are you blabbering about? Just try to get out of this house, I wonder if you three will succeed."

And with that the voice disappeared again, leaving you alone to think. Or in Jade's case, to scream until you pop a fucking lung, and in John's case, to cling to you and have a nervous breakdown.

"Fuck Harley, shut the fuck up will you? And Egbert for god's sake!" Man these two are such babies. But then again, they have no idea of what you and your brother had originally planned.

After you finally get Jade to shut up you decide to try the other doors and see where they lead to. You don't mind John clinging to you, honestly, he looks pretty fucking scared and you don't want him to start foaming from the mouth.  
>You put your hand on one of the handles and you slowly push it down. This one doesn't seem to be locked.<p>

"A-are you sure about this Dave?" Jade asks you with a rather scared expression.

"We got to get out of this place Harley, and the only way to do that is to find another exit."

"Wait, how do you know for sure that the door is locked now?" She replies, raising an eyebrow at you.

Fuck. You forgot that John and Jade do not know about the plan you made with bro.

"Well, it would be logical since the voice is saying that we won't get out alive." You fucking hope she buys this crap.

"It sounds a bit suspicious, but I guess you are right, Dave." She replies.

You take a deep breath. You got pretty lucky right there, but you have to be more careful with your words.

"Let's go." And with that you throw the door open. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the door flies open the three of you brace yourself for the worst. At least you and John do, you are not sure if Dave is scared or not. He rarely shows any emotion at all, and the shades don't really help either.

You step inside the dark, dusty room and you turn the lights on. You are way too curious to even ponder the availability of such things as electrical light switches though. The same goes for your friends, who are currently investigating the bedroom. Or the guestroom, you don't really know which of the two options it is.

You notice that John basically just follows Dave around, while Dave is the one doing all the investigating. John seems rather scared and nervous, and he is constantly glancing around the room, as if he's expecting something to happen. As soon as Dave pulls something out of a drawer John shrieks and comes running towards you. He hides behind you and you turn around, finding the poor boy trembling like crazy.

"What's wrong?" You ask him with a rather worried expression. You have never seen him this scared before in your entire thirteen years of existing, really.

"G-ghost-" Is all he is able to say before he starts glancing around like crazy again.

"Wow Egbert you look like you have seen a ghost or something man, hehehe." Dave laughs, examining the green amulet he is holding up in the air.

"Dave it's not funny! Your best friend is becoming paranoid and you are laughing at him, straight in his face!"

"No Harley that isn't true." He answers you, now hanging the amulet around his neck.

"Oh, you mean you are laughing WITH him or something?"

"No of course not Harley, I am laughing at him, but I am at least two to three meters away from him I can't laugh at him straight in his face." Dave says, bending over to look for more valuables in the big, wooden box on the floor.

"You are such a jerk Dave!" You just don't know what to think of the guy anymore. "Wait. Are you stealing their stuff?" You pull John with you as you make your way towards Dave.

"Well, it's not like they can still stop me or anything, really." He replies. "Besides, they can't use it anymore anyways, so I don't really see why they wouldn't be happy with me taking their stuff and selling it."

"You are going to sell it too? Dave that is just rude!" You say, as you take a glance at the contents of the box.

"Yeah whatever Harley, none of your business." Dave says as he takes an old watch from the box and then closes it rather clumsy, resulting in a loud clash that makes John jump of fear.

You sigh and you take another look at the picture on the nightstand. It is a photo of a young girl and her mom on the beach. Actually they seem really familiar, like you know them. You then realize you are staring at a girl that looks almost exactly like your other friend, who is currently at home because she isn't feeling too well.

"Hey guys-" You start your sentence, but before you are able to finish it the light switches off and a loud laughing fills the room, followed by a faint scream.

"Hopy shit." Dave says while he makes his way towards you, while John comes running at you even faster. John hastily jumps on the bed, covering his head with the pillow. Dave is now sitting next to you, staring at the entrance of the room.

"Hopy fucking shit." Is all he manages to bring out before he jumps in the air of fear when a silhouette suddenly appears in the entrance, huddled in a faint silver glow and with piercing, purple coloured eyes.

You scream on top of your lungs when you realize the ghost-like humanoid, but the silhouette disappears as fast as it appeared at first, and the light switches back on again.

You sit in silence for a while, until Dave finally opens his mouth. You wait for him to say something, but just like that he closes it again. He does this for a couple of times and you start giggling at him.

"Dave you are being ridiculously silly right now!" You tell him, still giggling loudly.

"I-is it gone?" John asks from underneath the pillow.

"Yeah it is Egbert." Dave tells him while pulling the pillow off his head.

"Hey guys, look at this." You say while you are holding the picture in front of the faces of your friends.

"That looks exactly like rose and her mom!" John shouts out, grabbing the picture to examine it more closely.

"Wow you are right Egbert, this does look like Lalonde." Dave says, now holding this picture in his hands after receiving it from John.

"And you know, that ghost thingy just there looked pretty much like the girl in the photo, didn't it?" you add.

"It really did, I wonder if this is the ghost John didn't tell us about." Dave says, turning to John.

"wait, how did YOU know about that Dave?" John replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Put that eyebrow the fuck down, right the fuck now Egbert. And please just keep it there for god's sake." Dave crosses his arms. "Fine I'll fess up. Me and bro had planned to scare the shit out of you guys and Rose, but he seems to have planned something behind my back, like he fucking always does." Dave is now standing again, holding the amulet in his hands.

"Hey Dave, wasn't that amulet green?" You ask him, looking at the now purple amulet.

"Wow fuck, probably Bro's ninja shenanigans I guess. Look he even attached a note." Dave says while he tries to pull the tiny note off.

You grab the amulet and you easily take the note off, and you open it to read the contents.

"Uhm, maybe you understand this Dave, but all it says is 'HEE HEE HOO HOO HAA HAA'." You say, tilting your head at the silly little note.

"Oh fuck, well that's great. Now let's get the fuck out of here. We can go through that door." Dave replies while pointing at the door on the other side of the room.

"Sure." You reply, and you, Dave and John make your way to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Your sweaty palms and the cold shivers running along your spine hint at signs that vary between "OHMYGOD-" and "GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW I BEG YOU!". Your name is John Egbert and you have never been so scared in your entire life. A ghost just popped up and now you are investigating the bathroom with your friends ,Jade and Dave. And Rose if she would have been able to join. This isn't the case however. Also you are not really investigating with them, no. You decided you didn't want to go in there and now you are waiting outside the door and slowly losing your sanity while grabbing onto a pillow for safety. It's name is officially Casey now as you name everything after Casey, and you are just busy revising her next birthday party as something catches your eye.

Something in the doorway is staring at you.  
>And you stare back for a moment, struck by an intense fear that keeps you nailed to the ground and your throat shut tight. Then an immensely high pitched noise escapes the back of your throat and alarms the mystique, tiny creature and with a swift movement it disappears. What could possible move so fast?<p>

"John! John are you okay?" Jade rushes over and kneels down next to you, proceeding to mutter comforting words in your ears, but you don't seem to notice.

"What happened bro?" Dave adds, standing in the doorway of the bathroom they just investigated.

You remain silent, still shaking and trembling from the experience you had. That weird ass puppet will haunt your dreams for a good while..  
>Wait, puppet? As in Bro Strider's puppet Lil Cal? That couldn't be..What was that thing doing over here?<p>

"Yo." A firm poke in your stomach makes you realize you are still present in the dark, creepy bedroom in the apparently haunted house.

You jolt up and hit your head in the process. Turning to Dave you rub the sore place and glare at him, even though he probably won't be able to see it in the dark.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" You shout out at him angrily and you get up, Casey still clutched in your grip.

"What the hell are you holding?"

"Dave don't change the subject, why the hell did you poke me?"

You hear him sigh and then he faces away.

"God damn it Egbert, you scream like a little sissy and then you blame me for poking you awake from your freaking daymare which was probably about Nic Cage suddenly being hit in the balls and being unable to reproduce." Dave says, kicking away another pillow laying around on the floor and you watch it hit the walls with a soft thud.

"Well sorry, but your bro's freaky ass puppet was staring at me from the doorway! What the hell was it doing up there?" You say, huffing in a frustrated fashion as you fight back tears. It scared you more than it should have.

"Guys.. please! We should just work together right now and try to get away from this place!" Jade is standing again and now moving towards the door leading to the corridor. "Come on guys, together we can defeat Dave's silly bro! ..Wait a minute.. Dave did you know anything about this?" She crosses her arms and turns to face Dave.

"What? No man what are you talking about? Harley you're a crazy bitch if you think I am involved in this shit."

"Well then, why did John see that puppet thing in the doorway?" Jade now moves closer again until she's standing in front of Dave. "Explain that mr 'I'm so cool'"

Dave blushes. He wasn't used having girls stand this close to his face, especially not Jade. Something about her made him feel uneasy and nervous so he stepped a bit backwards.

"..Fine, me and Bro had planned to scare the shit out of you guys, Rose including. But since she's not here I guess we won't get to scare her now. Also Bro kinda ditched me like an old burger. You know, those ones with hair and filth and shit and like not even pigeons want to stuff them down their throats in that goofy way those fuckers eat. I have no idea what he's up to man, for all I know he could be dancing in his boxers downstairs while rubbing mustard and ketchup all over himself." Dave replied, gently pushing John and Jade out of his way and walking to the doorway. He enters the hallway again and Jade and John soon follow, the three friends now on their way downstairs. 


End file.
